


Surprises

by ShadowMassacre



Series: Tumblr Secret Santa Gifts [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Hungary Being a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMassacre/pseuds/ShadowMassacre
Summary: Silje (Norway) is the lead singer/guitarist of a small punk band, Fly I Jente. Lilja (Finland) is their biggest fan ever, and may have a little crush on Silje, but she knows it’s ridiculous since she’ll never meet her. At least, that’s what she thought, until she spills coffee all over the singer. Written for storbrorway(tumblr) for the 2015 Aph Yuri exchange over on tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow could the title be any worse 
> 
> fly i jente- Fly in Girl. y'know, like Fall Out Boy? lmaooo shoot me I'm sorry to anyone who is actually finnish/norwegian/speaks either of those languages google was my only resource
> 
> anyway I hope you enjoy~

“ _He_ _i_ _!”_  

Lilja bounce into the coffee shop, computer bag hanging at her hip and a large smile on her face. “Good morning, Miss Eliza!” 

Eliza waved cheerfully. “’Morning, Lil! You’re awfully happy this morning.” The barista wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, a mischievous grin splitting her face. “Did someone finally meet that _special someone_?”  

Lilja rolled her eyes as she walked up to the counter. “You always ask me that, yet you always get the same answer.” 

“Someday I _will_ get a yes out of you, even if I have to set you up myself!” Eliza almost jumped at the thought of all the cute pictures she could get.  

Lilja shuddered. She'd been set up on more than enough blind dates by the brunette to last her a lifetime. There was _no_ _way_ she was letting her do that again. 

“So anyway, what can I get for you?” 

Lilja sighed internally, relieved Eliza dropped the subject for now. “Just my usual, and a cinnamon bun, please,” she said. 

“Coming right up! That'll be $4.50.” 

Ten minutes and a slightly invasive conversation later, Lilja was finally seated with her order, laptop out and open in front of her. She decided to come here to finish her English paper, as there were less distractions. The dam would break, and a river of ideas would flow through her head and onto the screen. 

Any second now… 

After five minutes of staring at the screen, fingers drumming against the key board, Lilja groaned loudly. She ran a hand through her short hair. _This is pointless_ _,_ she thought. _And so_ _boooring_ _…_  

Lilja put her headphones on and set her playlist on shuffle. She was gambling, she new; music would either inspire her or distract her even more. It was just so eerie, being in the little café with no one but Eliza and her faint humming. It was Saturday, so they usually didn’t get many customers before 10:00am. 

A smile spread across the girl’s face when she recognised the song that was playing. It was by her favorite Norwegian band, _Fly I_ _Jente_ _._ They were a punk band that was surprisingly popular back in Finland. 

Lilja just happened to be their “biggest fan in the whole entire world”, as she put it. She had posters all over her side of her dorm room, every CD, all kinds of merchandise; she even made _Fly I_ _Jente_ stickers that covered her computer and bag. Lilja also may or may not have thought the lead singer was extremely cute. It was all a little ridiculous; Lilja's roommate never fails to remind her of that.  

Lilja's phone range suddenly, startling her out of her little jam session. She glanced at the time – music had definitely been a bad choice. Where did the time go? – before answering. 

“Hello?” 

“Lilja.” It was Lilja's roommate, Astrid. “ I need you to pick me up. I forgot my umbrella and it's raining very hard.” 

The blonde girl looked outside to confirm that it was, in fact, pouring outside. She looked down at her now cold coffee, her face twisting with concern. “Of course! I'll be there as soon as I can; just stay in the building until I get there, okay? I don’t need you catching a cold!” 

After a bit of persuasion, Astrid finally agreed and hung up. Lilja quickly scarfed down the rest of her cinnamon bun and packed her things. She considered throwing her coffee away – no one likes cold coffee – but it was still mostly full, and she wasn’t going to waste $3.50. It could be reheated, anyway. 

The Fin was so busy thanking Eliza on her way out that she didn’t even see the person coming in until she was on top of them. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t even see you there!” She sat up next to the stranger. She couldn’t believe she just knocked someone over. Hopefully they weren’t hurt. Lilja looked down and saw the large brown wet spot on their coat. 

 _Oh no…_  

“My coffee!” This couldn’t have been worse. At least it was cold… “Here let me help you—“ She pulled the stranger up by the arm. They were surprisingly light. “Are you all right?” she asked. 

The stranger turned their head away. “Yes I’m fine, thanks…”  

“Okay… But your jacket! It's totally ruined now.” Lilja felt terrible. It was a fairly nice coat, a pretty shade of blue that went well with the stranger’s light blonde hair. 

“Don’t worry, it’s okay. It’s just a jacket,” they mumbled.  

 _That voice_ _sounds familiar…_ _And I swear I’ve seen this_ _hair before…_  

It took a minute before it finally clicked. 

“Are you… Silje?” 

~°~°~ 

Silje sighed heavily. She tried so hard to keep this girl from noticing her. The stickers on her bag told Silje all she needed to know; she was about to lose hearing in one of her ears. 

The singer turned to face the younger girl, and was a little taken aback by her appearance.  

She was short, for one. Probably only as tall as Silje's younger sister, Eva. Her face was very round and plump, in a way that made you want to poke her cheeks to see how squishy they were. And her eyes… they were a beautiful shade of violet. It was hard not to stare. 

“Yeah, that's me,” she said, her expression neutral.  

Her voice shocked Lilja out of her shock. “Oh, um, hi!” she said smartly. She extended her hand to Silje with a polite grin. “I’m Lilja.” Silje gingerly took the others’ hand.  

Lilja started staring again. She couldn’t believe it. She was actually standing in front of Silje! _The_ Silje! _She’s even_ _cuter_ _in p_ _erson_ _,_ she thought. 

And she just spilled coffee all over her… 

Lilja shuffled her feet, feeling rather embarrassed. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. “You’re jacket, it's still all dirty. Let me help you get cleaned up.” 

“I said it’s fine, there’s no need to—“  

Napkins were shoved into her hand before she could finish.  

“Please let me help? It’s the least I could do, all things considered.” 

“…Fine.” 

Silje started dabbing at the stain, Lilja joining soon after. She was a little shocked at the other girl. The homemade _Fly I_ _Jente_ stickers all over her bag, and the T-shirt of the same nature, Silje expected a much… louder meeting. It was weird, but kind of nice… 

 _Click._  

Both girls froze. They turned around to find Eliza standing behind the counter, smiling stupidly at the camera in her hands. She let out and awfully high-pitched squeal. “Lilja, I see you’ve met my newest employee! What a way to greet her, too!” She waved the camera in the air. “I hope you don’t mind, Silje.” Eliza flashed an unapologetic smile. 

“I mind!” Lilja cried. Her only reply was a cackle as Eliza made her way to the back room. “When you two are done, come on back here, Silje!” 

Lilja plopped down onto a chair. “I’m sorry,” she sighed. “Eliza’s always like that. You’ll get used to her eventually. I only hope she doesn’t put under the same torture as me.” 

The musician hung her jacket over the back of a chair. They would never get the coffee out by hand. Thank goodness it's a dark color. She took a seat, facing Lilja. 

“I hope I didn’t ruin your jacket.” Lilja looked up at her companion, wearing an apologetic grin. “I’m sorry for, well, everything. I wish there was some way I could make it up to you.” 

Silje studied Lilja's face, thinking. Could she make it up to her?  

“I think I know how you can make it up.” There was a loud thump in the back room, followed by muffled curses. Lilja guessed Eliza was eavesdropping on her conversations. Again. She smiled fondly. 

“Really? That’s great! Tell me how!” 

~°~°~ 

Lilja's face was starting to hurt at how much she was smiling. She kept looking down at the piece of paper in her hands, numbers written neatly across it. 

Earlier in the coffee shop, Silje had explained that her sister Eva was starting at World W Academy, and that she and her band mate Mathias came along to take care of her. She requested that if Lilja really wanted to make it up to her, she could help Eva out around the Academy. 

 _“Not a problem!” Lilja had replied_ _. She loved helping_ _new students._  

 _As she was leaving, Lilja had an idea of her own_ _._  

 _“Let me show you around town_ _sometime,”_ _She_ _said. “_ _I know what it’s like to be in a new place, and this_ _city's a little confusing_ _sometimes. You can even bring Mathias and Eva, if_ _it'd make you feel better!”_  

 _S_ _ilje_ _let the_ _smallest of_ _smiles_ _through. “_ _Yeah. That'd be_ _nice.” She scribbled_ _on a piece of scratch paper and handed it to Lilja._ _“Call me later so we can arrange a date.”_  

Lilja was sure she must’ve looked ridiculous, sitting in her car smiling at paper, but she didn’t care. She was pretty sure she just got a date with her favorite musician ever. Nothing could ruin her good mood! 

The blonde girl jumped when a guitar riff filled the air. Lilja scrambled to get her phone out of her pocket. Her face fell in realization as she saw the caller ID. 

Astrid. 

 _Whoops…_  


End file.
